undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruins
The Ruins is the location where most of the Undertale demo takes place, as well as the tutorial area of the main game. The player falls into the Underground and Ruins from a giant hole in the ground on Mt. Ebott before the beginning of the game. Toriel, Flowey, a community of spiders and many other monsters all make their homes here. Description The Ruins are a purple, constructed region, characterized by its pathways, long halls and stone walls. There are many puzzles and traps within the Ruins, as well as a surplus of red leaves that strew the area. History After the monster population was banished to the Underground by the humans, they made their first residence in what is now known as the Ruins. The King of the Monsters named this area 'Home'. When the First Human fell into the Ruins, they were befriended by a monster, Asriel Dreemurr, and were adopted by Asriel's parents, Toriel and Asgore. After the First Human's and Asriel's deaths, and Asgore's subsequent declaration of war against humanity, Toriel took the First Human's body with her to the Ruins, where she buried the body. Main Story After being attacked by Flowey, the player is taken by Toriel through the Ruins, which are made up of several connecting hallways and rooms, many of which have puzzles and monsters. Partway through, Toriel asks the protagonist to wait where they are, so she can go ahead and finish something. The player continues onward, finding a bowl full of Monster Candy, as well as Napstablook. In the farthest depths lies Toriel's Home, a small nest of spiders having a bake sale and one room that provides an open view onto what appears to be an old city. The Ruins' puzzles were perhaps set up by Toriel to keep monsters away from her home at the end of the labyrinth, as she has already grown accustomed to them well enough to have memorized each of their solutions. A small river runs through the Ruins, and the dark ground is hallmarked by small patches of auburn leaves everywhere. One of the trees from which these leaves come from is located close to Toriel's Home. Enemies * Flowey * Dummy * Froggit * Whimsun * Loox * Vegetoid * Migosp * Moldsmal * Napstablook *Toriel Trivia * To the right of the Napstablook fight, a small spider bake sale can be found, where Spider Donuts and Spider Cider, for 7G and 18G respectively. * When doing one of the rock pushing puzzles, one of the rocks doesn't want to be pushed (at first). If you ignore the other rocks required for the puzzle and instead keep pushing the reluctant rock, the barrier will still move. * In the room with three visible Froggits, the fourth Froggit, which is ant-sized, can be found inside of one of the wall cracks. This is found by inspecting the northern wall in the room. * If you have backtracked before leaving the Ruins, Toriel (only if you have spared her) will appear in the room where you start off in, tending the flowers. * After leaving the Ruins, the door leading to the Ruins will be locked for the rest of the game and the only way for the door to open back up is to beat the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. * After passing the "Independence Test", Toriel tells you to remain in the room and gives you the Cell Phone. If you wait in the room for 5 minutes Toriel will call you talking about her errands ,"taking longer than she thought they would". Standing another 5 minutes gets you another call from Toriel, telling you that a white puppy snatched what she was looking for (Perhaps one of the ingredients to make the Butterscotch-cinnamon Pie). The next calls you receive (waiting 5-10 minutes) are from her as well, but it seems that the same puppy stole her Cell Phone and she tried to recover it. The last call triggers when you move foward to the next room, where Toriel tells you she got her Cell Phone back. Category:Locations